Kylar Weston (Pasta)
Kylar Weston (a.k.a. Kylar) is an Asian-American Assassin that is at the current rank of Mentor. He monitors online activity of Assassins by use of /r/AssassinOrder. Early Life Being abandoned by his parents at a young age Kylar lived in an Orphanage for most of his childhood. There he was bullied constantly to the point that he became a self-isolationist. No parents wanted to adopt him due his extremely quietness and erractic aggressive behaviour. Soon Kylar found out that the caretaker of the orphanage was molesting the younger boys. An older boy had explained his terrible experience, and offered a knife to whosoever wanted to kill the caretaker. Kylar took the initiative. When it was Kylar's turn to be "taken care of," he took the chance to stab the caretaker multiple times, then he jumped out of a window. The caretaker followed and she fell to her death. Afterwards, Kylar ran away from the orphanage. First Person Perspective of story Teenage Years Kylar survived for a year on his own after the events at the ophanage. Then he was visited by an old man name Emilio. Kylar attempted to rob this man, but he proved to be too good. The man saw heart and promise in the boy. The old man proceeded to tell Kylar about a story of a young daughter that he had and how she was abused and raped by some teenage boys. She didn't survive. The man then offered Kylar a home, and Kylar graciously accepted. First Person Perspective of story Training Kylar lived with the old man until he was 20 years old. Through those years Emilio secretly taught him the ways of the Assassin. He taught Kylar how to fight and taught him history. One night their house was ransacked by a mysterious group of men and killed Emilio while Kylar hid. After this night Kylar lamented the death of Emilio, and soon found a secret basement which held a note for him from Emilio. The Assassin Kylar followed the instructions written on the note and he met a man who told him about the Assassins and trained him to become one. Once Kylar was 23 he set off to train on his own. Traveling to Nepal, Kylar honed his fighting skills (although never mastering an offensive fighting style). At the age of 24, Kylar was visited by an Assassin Mentor from Nepal, and he taught Kylar even more advanced techniques. Not only did Kylar fight better, but the Mentor also taught him how to talk and negotiate his way out of any situation. When Kylar turned 25 the Mentor offered him a position as a Mentor of an online community. Kylar readily accepted. First Person Perspective of story Personality and Skills Although he is serious when needed, Kylar is usually a laid back kind of guy. He usually makes jokes when presented the opportunity (which is a lot) and can make a crowd laugh easily. He's charismatic and a natural born leader. Kylar's skills include, but are limited to: defensive fighting, parkour, negotiating, hostage-situation handling, infiltrating, sneaking, and many more. Kylar's skillset revolves around staying hidden. He would rather not kill anyone (but he will, should he need to) and he can usually talk his way out of any situation. Category:Assassin Members